Warehouses, distributions centers, factories, and similar facilities often have large stock handling equipment such as fork trucks which frequently move stock into, out of, and around the facility. In some examples, facilities may have areas where stock handling equipment is prohibited from traveling. For example, stock handling equipment may be prohibited from traveling on pedestrian walkways or in close proximity to support columns or walls in the facility. Prohibited areas are generally designated to ensure the safety of the workers in the facility and the safety of the facility itself.